garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Polecat Flats (episode)
Polecat Flats is the first segment from the twenty-third episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield and Jon check out Polecat Flats, where they meet Cactus Jake; trouble brews when a horse gets loose. Meanwhile, Garfield wants to know what a polecat is. Plot After arriving at Foreman Cactus Jake's "Polecat Flats", Garfield complains about the choice of Jon's holiday as they could have gone to other destinations. Garfield reveals that Jon only came to meet women, before asking what a polecat is. The next morning, Cactus Jake arrives to wake everyone sleeping for breakfast, which Garfield becomes excited for. Jon then reveals that only humans are allowed into the food house, giving Garfield an idea. Garfield arrives at the food house dressed as a cowboy before ordering pancakes. Jon lies to Cactus Jake, telling the latter that Garfield is a friend, is the strong silent type, and does what ever he wants. Garfield decides to take a walk around the ranch, before finding a gate containing an untamed horse. Garfield again questions what a polecat is, as he begins taunting the horse. Jon is taught how to sit on a horse, before being forced to wrangle a calf. At first, Jon worries before thinking that it is easy. The calf then begins to give Jon trouble before he is thrown off of his own horse. Later, Garfield and Jon walk together, before a tired Jon reveals that he later has to whitewash the corrals. Arbuckle falls asleep, while Garfield brings Jon's horse to Cactus Jake's. After a skunk passes, Garfield notices, and questions the smell. After finding the whitewash, he decides to prank Cactus Jake by painting the untamed horse to resemble Cactus Jake's. Jake later tells everyone to whitewash the corral, before getting on the untamed horse. The horse goes rogue, and quickly throws him off. Garfield uses a hosepipe to show that it was not Jake's horse, before Cactus Jake wonders who played the prank. The horse angrily begins to chase Garfield before cornering the cat. The horse is about to hurt Garfield, before smelling the latter. It runs back to its corral and locks itself in. Cactus Jake reveals that he is not angry about the prank, even complimenting Jon about it. When Jake and Jon notice the smell, Garfield finally gets an answer to his question: "polecat" is another term for "skunk." As Jake vacates Garfield's vicinity, Jon explains to Garfield that there are going to be some changes for the ride home. Garfield is put onto a trailer, as the skunk watches them drive away. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle Major Characters *Cactus Jake *Certain Death Minor Characters *Skunk *Calf *Dude Ranch Food Server *Dude Ranch Learners *Cactus Jake's Horse *Odie (Cameo) *Roy Rooster (Cameo) Trivia *Cactus Jake makes his debut appearance in this episode. *Roy appears at the beginning of the wake-up scene. *Odie makes cameo appearances in the title card and the scene after Jon falls down (with five miniature Odies running and barking around his head). Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends